1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to filtering, and, more particularly, to replacing a filter in a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Filters are often used to remove foreign bodies, such as dust or other undesirable objects, from gases and fluids. A few examples include filters that remove grit from lubricants in an automobile engine, filters that purify drinking water, and filters that prevent dust from entering sensitive electronic devices.
Over time, the filter may accumulate foreign bodies that reduce the effectiveness of the filter. In some cases, the foreign bodies may clog the filter and slow the flow of gas or fluid through the filter. In other cases, the foreign bodies may prevent the filter from removing additional foreign bodies from the gas or fluid. Consequently, it may be desirable to replace filters periodically.
To replace a filter, one usually removes the old filter and then replaces it with a clean filter. During this process, foreign bodies may pass through the area normally covered by the filter and enter the device. These foreign bodies may damage the device, and so it may be desirable to reduce the number of foreign bodies that may enter the device while the old filter is being replaced.
The problem could be exacerbated if, during the replacement process, gas or fluid continues to flow through the area typically covered by the filter. Moving air, for example, can be used to cool electronic components in devices such as large-scale computer systems and mid-range network servers used by some businesses to distribute product data to customers, take orders, and enhance communications with employees. The moving air could carry dust particles into the device when the old filter is removed.
One way to reduce the number of foreign bodies that enter the device may be to slow the flow of gas or fluid. For example, an air conditioner or electronic device may be deactivated to reduce the number of dust particles that enter the device while replacing a filter. However, deactivating the device may not always be practical. For example, deactivating a mid-range network server may disrupt the services provided by the business running the device.
In one aspect of the instant invention, an apparatus is provided for replacing a filter. The apparatus includes a receptacle adapted to receive a filter that is capable of filtering a first area. The apparatus further includes at least one supporting member to support at least a portion of the filter and at least a portion of a replacement filter, wherein both the filter and replacement filter are adapted to filter at least a portion of the first area for a selected duration.
In one aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for replacing a filter. The method includes filtering a first region in a system using a first filter. The method further includes replacing the first filter with a second filter, wherein at least a portion of the first filter and at least a portion of the second filter the first region during replacement.